This disclosure relates generally to locating a tracking device, and more specifically, to providing a location history for a lost tracking device that allows a digital retracing of the locations of the tracking device.
Electronic tracking devices have created numerous ways for people to track the locations of people and/or objects. For example, a user can use GPS technology to track a device remotely or to determine a location of the user. In another example, a user can attach a tracking device to an important object, such as keys or a wallet, and use the features of the tracking device to more quickly locate the object, (e.g., if it becomes lost).
However, traditional tracking devices and corresponding systems suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, traditional tracking devices provide only a last known location of a tracking device. The tracking device may have been lost a long time before the user realizes of the lost tracking device, or may have been lost a long time after the last known location of the device was determined. Further, a user may have forgotten the route taken by the user when the tracking device was lost, making retracing the steps of the user more difficult.